


Sick Days

by wasatch_97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, age gap, donghyuck has a cold, donghyuck is adorable, just a bit though, lots of sneezing lol, mark is soft for hyuck, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: “I feel like a truck ran me over, backed up, and ran over me again.”"Ouch."Or:Mark has a small (read: giant) soft spot for his roommate (crush) Donghyuck.





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> My archive has been taken over by Markhyuck and I'm not even mad ₍₍◝(°꒳°*)◜₎₎

Mark was sitting on the apartment’s small couch when Donghyuck shuffled out of his room in his matching pink Pusheen pajamas, a Mickey Mouse blanket hiked up around his shoulders, bare feet padding along the wood floor. 

“What the hell happened to you?” 

Donghyuck coughed, wiping his nose on a tissue he was gripping in his fist. “G’morning to you too, hyung.” He stumbled over to the couch, collapsing in the space next to Mark. “I feel like a truck ran me over, backed up, and ran over me again.” 

Mark raised his eyebrows, letting the freshman lay his head on his lap. “Ouch.” 

Donghyuck looked up at him with drooping eyes. “I hate being sick, hyung.” 

“I know,” Mark replied, playing with Donghyuck’s sandy colored hair. “You complain every time you catch a cold. Which is surprisingly frequently.” 

Donghyuck coughed, hiding his face in his blanket. “Can’t help that my immune system can’t hold up.” 

“Gross,” Mark muttered when Donghyuck sneezed directly onto his sweatpants. 

The younger boy sighed, wiping at his watery eyes with the backs of his hands. “Stay with me today?” 

“I have classes,” Mark sighed, squeezing the back of Donghyuck’s neck. 

“Please, hyung?” Donghyuck pouted, looking up at the older boy with puppy dog eyes. 

Mark squeezed his eyes shut. “Hyuck, I stay home with you every time you get sick. I’m gonna be kicked out of uni at this rate, and it’s my senior year, I need to make it count.” 

“How do you think I’m doing,” Donghyuck argued, “I’m practically failing, too.” 

“...Fine,” Mark agreed, watching as Donghyuck’s face lit up. He was so weak for his roommate. “Sometimes I regret ever posting that flyer looking for a roommate at the start of this year, you’re trouble.” Donghyuck faked tears and Mark sighed. “But if I’m staying home we’re watching _Once_ all day, not _Riverdale_. Sorry.” 

“Deal,” Donghyuck smiled before letting out a large sneeze, grabbing more tissues out of the box on the coffee table. 

“Why do I put up with you,” Mark sighed, petting Donghyuck’s hair. 

“‘Cause you love me.” 

Mark’s hand paused in Donghyuck’s hair. “Yeah.” 

The younger boy sighed, wiggling into a more comfortable position with his head on Mark’s thighs. “Hyung, could you go make me some tea?” 

Mark rolled his eyes. “I think you’re fully capable of making tea.” 

Donghyuck turned to him, jutting out his bottom lip. “Please?” 

“Okay.” Mark moved Donghyuck’s head off of his lap, going to the small kitchen. 

Whipped. 

*˚‧♡˚

“I think Regina should be able to redeem herself,” Donghyuck said, resting his head on Mark’s chest from where they were lying horizontally on the couch, the younger boy practically on top of Mark as they watched tv. 

“She’s evil, Hyuck,” Mark argued, rubbing circles into Donghyuck’s hip bone, “she should be banished, or worse.” 

“But hyung,” Donghyuck whined, “she was a good person. Why can’t she be like that again?” 

“The question is why do you always seem to see the good in people?” Mark asked, trailing a hand up to stroke Donghyuck’s arm. 

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck whispered, reaching for a tissue and blowing his nose, “why are you so kind, always helping others and taking care of me?” 

Mark let his forehead rest on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Because you’re my roommate.” 

“So I’m just an obligation?” Donghyuck asked quietly. “Because I’m a freshman and you’re a senior, you feel like you have to look out for me?” 

_It’s because I’m in love with you_. “I like taking care of you, I know you can do it yourself, but it makes me happy knowing you are content and safe.” 

Donghyuck turned around so he could look up at Mark. “My own knight in shining armor.” 

Mark laughed, drawing circles on Donghyuck’s back. “Sure.” 

Donghyuck smiled, tucking his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. Soon his breathing evened out, indicating he had fallen asleep. 

“I love you, Donghyuck.” 

Mark couldn’t see the younger boy’s eyes open in shock. 

*˚‧♡˚

“This is it. This is going to be how I die.” 

“Stop with the dramatics,” Mark said, pressing a wet cloth to Donghyuck’s forehead, sitting on the edge of the younger boy’s bed. “You aren’t going to die, I won’t allow it.” 

Donghyuck moaned, pulling away to shove his face into his pillow. “Hyung, I feel like I’m on fire.” 

“Of course you do,” Mark replied logically, “you have a fever.” 

Donghyuck grunted, kicking the comforter off of his legs, and blowing his nose into a tissue. “I’m so tired.” 

“You slept earlier on the couch,” Mark pointed out, putting the cloth on the bedside table and reaching forward to comb his fingers through Donghyuck’s damp fringe. 

Donghyuck stilled. “Y-Yeah. I did.” 

Mark frowned at the stutter in his voice but brushed it off. “I’ll leave you so you can take a nap then,” he said, pulling away. 

“Wait, hyung, will you stay with me?” Donghyuck asked, tugging at Mark’s shirt with the largest pout he could muster. 

“At this rate I’m going to get sick too,” Mark groaned, but climbed into the bed beside the younger. 

Donghyuck hummed happily, snuggling up to Mark’s side and laying his head on the older boy’s chest. “Sleep well, hyung.” 

*˚‧♡˚

Mark woke up in Donghyuck’s bed alone. Rubbing his eyes he stood up, looking around the apartment for the boy. He smiled when he spotted the younger, standing in the kitchen, pouring boiled water into two cups of instant ramen. 

“Hey, Hyuck,” Mark greeted when Donghyuck turned around, food in hand. 

Donghyuck smiled at him, handing him a cup of noodles. “I was just about to wake you, hyung.” 

“You look a little bit better,” Mark said, noting that Donghyuck’s face was less pale than before. 

“I feel a bit better,” Donghyuck replied. “I think the nap did me some good.” 

They sat down on the couch together, Mark reaching for the remote to the tv and turning _Once_ on again. Donghyuck make the occasional commentary, blowing his nose every once in a while, putting his ramen cup down next to Mark’s once he finished. Mark pulled the younger boy close again, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Hyung,” Donghyuck said once the episode came to a close, pausing the autoplay, “I have to tell you something.” 

“What is it?” Mark asked, worried when Donghyuck pulled away from his arms. 

“I heard what you said, when you thought I was asleep on the couch,” Donghyuck said. 

“Hyuck I-” 

Donghyuck placed a single finger to Mark’s lips, shushing him. “Don’t try to explain yourself. ‘Cause I love you too, hyung.” 

“Really?” Mark breathed, eyes lighting up. 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck giggled. “I do.” 

Mark smiled, hugging Donghyuck tightly. “I would kiss you, but I don’t want to get sick.” 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, swatting at the older boy’s arm. “Hyung.” 

Mark laughed, pushing aside Donghyuck’s fringe and kissing his forehead. “There.” 

Donghyuck smiled, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck. “‘M happy. Really happy.” 

“Me too,” Mark replied, doodling patterns on Donghyuck’s waist. 

“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend?” Donghyuck asked, smile evident in his voice. 

“If you want me to be,” Mark responded. 

“Good,” Donghyuck murmured. “I have an upperclassman as my boyfriend.” 

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Mark snorted. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

*˚‧♡˚

Mark walked out of his room, his hoodie making him look like a penguin, clutching a tissue box to his chest. He let out a loud sneeze, alerting Donghyuck to his presence. “I’m sick.” 

Donghyuck laughed, patting the couch next to him. “C’mere, love.” 

Mark trudged over, plunking down and burying his face into Donghyuck’s shoulder. “It’s all your fault. You got me sick from that cold you had a few days ago.” 

“Sorry,” Donghyuck apologized, stroking Mark’s dark hair. 

Mark pulled away to grab a tissue and blow his nose before falling backwards into his boyfriend’s arms. “Stay home from uni with me?” 

“Only if we get to watch _Riverdale_.” 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments! Mwah ily all <3


End file.
